The invention relates to a device for the plucking of slaughtered poultry, comprising two elongated, cylindrical, plucking elements with surface irregularities which are positioned at some distance from each other and can be driven rotatingly in mutually opposite directions and which are mounted along a conveyor track for slaughtered poultry which is being transported hanging thereon by the legs.